


恐怖小司机-2-30

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

这人特别小的时候眼皮子薄，一哭连眼皮子都泛红，中间有一段不堪回事的圆乎岁月，难得眼睛还没变，如今又瘦了下来，眼皮子瘦的比谁都快，单薄的盖在眼上，如今被烫了一下，要哭不哭的，眼睛里蓄着缭缭绕绕一汪水，黏糊的豆包嗓子半晌挤出一句，“你拿烟头烫我。”霸被这一带着甜有裹着盐，看着像面包实际上是根棒子的大法棍敲了一下头，心里头满满都是他那句“你拿烟头烫我”，我太坏了，我怎么这么坏，我简直是个恶人了。霸握着他的手轻轻的捏，翻来覆去的看，没完没了的亲，诚心诚意实心实意全心全意的憋出一句，“我不是故意的”。真不是故意的，可就是忍不住啊，就像过去的每一次作病发起来，心里明知道这样不对，但是就是想看他难受，看他难受，仿佛他是活的，自己心里也难受，那份绵绵密密的疼就提醒自己，我也是活的。（№8806）


End file.
